Terran Hragha War
by Coldsteel
Summary: The battles between the TFN and the Hragha Horde of the Tangri Confederation


**The Terran-Hragha War**

April 7, 2385 – August 31, 2385

(Originally written by David Weber; updated by Lynn D. Moore, JR, 3EET)

AUTHOR NOTE: You may notice a different kind of ECM on these ships. The ECM rules were redesigned by the 3DG for inclusion in the Unified Tech Manual.

**Introduction**

As with many of the brushfire incidents which occupied the TFN following ISW-4, the brief, so-called 'Terran-Hragha War' had its origins in the Tangri view that the rest of the galaxy was a 'hunter's paradise' arranged solely for Tangri enjoyment. The Hragha Horde's discovery of a rogue warp point in the Maynhow system led the Hragha into temptation. The results were disastrous for over sixty Terran merchantmen, and, in time, for the Horde as well.

**Table of Contents**

**29.00 Starship Control Sheets of the Terran-Hragha War 2**

29.01 Terran Federation Navy 2

29.06 Hragha Horde 3

29.07 Tangri Confederacy Fleet 4

**32.00 The Terran-Hragha War 5**

32.00.01 Massacre at Maynhow 5

32.00.02 Tiger in a Trap 6

32.00.03 A Hragha's lot is not a happy one 7

**Scenario System Data Forms 10 **

**Author's note #2:** The ships in this module are those originally designated by MR Weber in Nexus Magazine #14. Even though the TFN CVEs are listed as scrapped in 2340 by ISW-4, the design was so easy to build that I kept them and changed their origin for the second and third scenarios. All the other TFN designs but the FTs are from ISW-4, with changes to the ECM per the UTM. The Tangri force compositions are based on MR Weber's numbers in Nexus, but the actual designs are from First Contact and updated with the new ECM installations.

**29.00 Starship Control Sheets of the Terran-Hrahga War**

**29.01 Terran Federation Navy**

**HORATIO SPRUANCE MT (refit A)**-class MT AM(2) 40 XO racks 200 Hull TL 13

4 S2x80Al2Ac2Ac2x21H(BbL)H(IIIIII)H(IIIIII)QDxz(HET2)DxzQ(HET2)Dxz(HET2)WcQ(IIIIII)

(HET2)MgcWc(HET2)Wc(AMG)DxzQ(HET2)MgcWc(HET2)WcDxz(HET2)WcMgc(CIC2)(HET2)

Wc(AMG)(HET2)WcMgc(!3)Dxz(2Mi2)(?k)(?4)(Ig)DxzLhQZ2(It2)(IIIIII) 5/2

200 RCP; 50 MCP • Trg:11 Atk +2 BMP +8 Tem -3 Cloak •Cost 8528 / 1279.2

220 HTK S2x80 Al2x21 Ac2x42 Dxzx7 (HET2)x10 Wcx8 Mgcx4

**MOUNT HOOD DN (refit C)**-class DN AM(2) 26 XO racks 130 Hull TL 13

3 S2x60Al2Ac2Ac2x9HQH(IIII)(BbS)Dxz(HET2)Wc(IIII)Wc(HET2)QDxz(IIII)(HET2)x2DxzWc(IIII)Dxz

(HET2)x2Wc(AMG)Mgc(!3)(2Mi2)(HET2)(?4)(?k)DxzZ2LhQ(Ig)(CIC2)(IIII) 5/2

130 RCP; 20 MCP • Trg:11 Atk +2 BMP +8 Tem -3 Cloak • Cost 5345 / 801.8

138 HTK S2x60 Al2x9 Ac2x18 Dxzx5 (HET2)x7 Wcx4 Mgcx1

**THOR CVA(C) (refit A)**-class CVA AM(2) 26 XO racks 130 Hull TL 13

2 S2x60Al2Ac2Ac2x16Al2H(BbS)HQQQLh(IIII)(IIII)Dxz(IIII)Vx18(IIII)(IIII)(It2)QQLhQDxzVx18DxzMgc

XrDxzDxz(?k)(?4)Qs(Z2c)(IIII) 7/3

130 RCP; 40 MCP; 36 FCP • Trg:1 BMP +8 Cloak • Cost 5905 / 885.8

195 HTK S2x60 Al2x17 Ac2x32 Dxzx5 Vx36 Mgcx1

**BORSOI CV (refit B)**-class CV (AC) AM(2) 17 XO racks 85 Hull TL 12

1 S2x15Ac2x12HQQ(BbS)Vx18Mgc(II)(III)(II)(III)(II)QVx23QMgcLhQ(?k)DxzZ2(?3)DxzQs(III) 6/3

85 RCP; 15 MCP; 41 FCP • Trg:1 BMP +6 Cloak • Cost 2554 / 383.1

99 HTK S2x15 Ac2x12 Dxzx2 Vx41 Mgcx2

**DUNKERQUE BC (refit C)**-class BC (AC) AM(2) 16 XO racks 80 Hull TL 13

2 S2x30Ac2x15H(BbS)HsQ(II)(III)(II)Wc(III)WcWcDxz(II)WcWcWc(2Mi2)MgcMgcDxzZ2(?k)(?4)(!3)DxzLhQ

(III) 6/3

80 RCP; 20 MCP • Trg:11 Atk +2 BMP +8 Tem -3 Cloak • Cost 3229 / 484.4

82 HTK S2x30 Ac2x15 Dxzx3 Wcx6 Mgcx2

**BROADSWORD BC (refit C)**-class BC (AC) AM(2) 16 XO racks 80 Hull TL 13

2 S2x35Ac2x24H(BbS)H(II)Wa(III)Wa(II)Dxz(III)QDxz(II)DxzWaDxzWaWaWc(2Mi2)MgcMgcDxzZ2LhQ(Ig)

(?4)(?k)(!3)(III) 6/3

80 RCP; 20 MCP • Trg:11 Atk +2 BMP +8 Tem -3 Cloak • Cost 3758 / 563.7

98 HTK S2x35 Ac2x24 Dxzx5 Wcx1 Wax5 Mgcx2

**THETIS BCR(C) (refit B)**-class BC (AC) AM(2) 16 XO racks 80 Hull TL 13

2 S2x25Ac2x18H(BbS)H(II)Q(III)(II)(III)Wc(II)WcWcDxz(?k)DxzDxzWcMgcLhQ(!3)(Ig)Dxz(2Mi2)(?4)

(Z2c)(III) 6/3

80 RCP; 20 MCP • Trg:11 Atk +2 BMP +8 Tem -3 Cloak • Cost 3479 / 521.9

78 HTK S2x25 Ac2x18 Dxzx4 Wcx4 Mgcx1

**SHOKAKU CVL (refit A)**-class CVL (AC) AM(2) 12 XO racks 60 Hull TL 12

1 S2x25Ac2x18HQ(BbS)Q(II)(II)(II)QVx24Mgc(II)Dxz(II)DxzZ2LhQ(?3)(II) 6/3

60 RCP; 40 MCP; 24 FCP • Trg:1 BMP +6 • Cost 1961 / 294.2

91 HTK S2x25 Ac2x18 Dxzx2 Vx24 Mgcx1

**BULWARK CA (refit A)**-class CA (AC) AM(2) 12 XO racks 60 Hull TL 13

1 S2x25Ac2x12H(BbS)QH(II)Wa(II)Wa(II)WaWa(II)Wa(II)WaDxz(?4)(2Mi1)(!3)Z2DxzMgcMgc(Ig)QLh(II) 6/3

60 RCP; 40 MCP • Trg:9 Atk +1 BMP +8 Tem -3 • Cost 2332 / 349.8

69 HTK S2x25 Ac2x12 Dxzx2 Wax6 Mgcx2

**BLACK PRINCE CL (refit C)**-class CL (AC) AM(2) 9 XO racks 45 Hull TL 13

1 S2x20Ac2x24H(BbS)(I)(II)(I)(II)(I)DxzWaWaWa(2Mi1)Mgc(?4)(!3)Z2DxzLhQ(Ig)(II) 6/3

45 RCP; 5 MCP • Trg:9 Atk +1 BMP +8 Tem -3 • Cost 1942 / 291.3

67 HTK S2x20 Ac2x24 Dxzx2 Wax3 Mgcx1

**JOHNSTON DD (refit A)**-class DD (AC) AM(2) 6 XO racks 30 Hull TL 12

1 S2x10Ac2x6HXrQs(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)WaWaWaMgc(?4)Z2DxzQs(I) 6/3

30 RCP; 10 MCP • Trg:1 BMP +8 • Cost 932 / 139.8

33 HTK S2x10 Ac2x6 Dxzx1 Wax3 Mgcx1

**SAND FLY CVE**-class DD(AC)AM(2)6 XO racks30 hullTL 12

1 S2x10Ac2x12ZHQ(I)(I)Vx12(I)(I)Dxz(I)Mgc(?4)LhQ(I) 6/3

27 RCP; 23 MCP, 12 FCP• Trg:1 BMP +8 •Cost 1047 / 157.1

48 HTKS2x10 Ac2x12 Dxz x1 Mgcx1 Vx12

**FT9(Q)**-class DN(FT)AM(2)130 HullTL 12

3 S130Ac27Z(BbS)(IcIcIcIc)WaWaWaWaQWaWaDx(IcIcIcIc)(HHHB)13QWaHWaHWaMgcH

DxDx(?4)(!3)(?k)LhQ(IcIcIcIc)3

79 RCP; 51 MCP• Trg:1 BMP +8 Tem -3 •Cost 2929 / 439.4

146 HTKS1x30 Acx27 Dx x2 Wax9 Mgcx1

**FT9**-class FT9130 HullTL 10

5 S118Ac18(BbS)(IcIcIcIc)(IcIcIcIc)(H28)Bc(H28)Bc(H28)BcDDDLhQ(IcIcIcIc)3

31 RCP; 19 MCP• Trg:1 •Cost 1076 / 80.7

141 HTKS1x18 Acx18 Dx3

**FT7**-class FT7(AC)80 HullTL 10

4 S1x18Acx18(BbS)(IcIc)(IcIcIc)(Hx17)Bc(Hx17)Bc(Hx17)BcDDDLhQ(IcIcic) 3

31 RCP; 19 MCP• Trg:1 •Cost 741 / 55.6

103 HTKS1x18 Acx18 Dx3

**FT5**-class FT5(AC)45 HSTL 10

3 S1x6Acx6(BbS)(IcIc)(Ic)(Hx26)DDLhQ(Icic) 3

18 RCP; 12 MCP• Trg:1 •Cost 344.3 / 25.9

47 HTKS1x6 Acx6 Dx2

**29.06 Hragha Horde Forces**

**LEHN'HAVOK**-class BC(AC)AM(2)16 XO Racks80 HSTL 10

2 S1x15Acx12ZH(BbS)(II)RcRcRc(III)QRcRcRcMgc(II)DzDzXr(III)(Mi2)(II)(?2)(!2)Lh(CIC)Q(III) 6/3

75 RCP; 25 MCP• Trg: 9 Atk+2 BMP: 4 Tem -2 •Cost 2154 / 323.1

61 HTKS1x15 Acx12 Dzx2 Rcx6 Mgcx1

**GHUN'TAMMO**-class CA(AC)AM(2)12 XO Racks60 HSTL 10

1 S1x12Acx9ZH(BbS)Qs(II)NEN(II)(II)NE(II)TiTiDzDzDiDiXr(II)Lh(?2)(!2)Q(II) 6/3

56 RCP; 16 MCP• Trg: 1 BMP: 4 Tem -2 •Cost 1468 / 220.2

53 HTKS1x12 Acx9 Dzx2 Dix2 Nx3 Ex2 Tix2

**MYN'DAHAR**-class CL(AC)AM(2)9 XO Racks45 HSTL 10

1 S1x9Acx6ZH(BbS)(I)NN(II)NNTi(I)Xr(M7)(II)DzDi(I)Lh(?2)(!2)Q(II) 6/3

42 RCP; 8 MCP• Trg: 8 BMP: 4 Tem -2 •Cost 1173 / 176.0

40 HTKS1x9 Acx6 Dzx1 Dix1 Nx4 Tix1

**KRE'MONAJ**-class DD(AC)AM(2)6 XO Racks30 HSTL 10

1 S1x6Acx6ZH(I)(I)EQsE(I)(I)E(M7)(I)Dz(I)(?2)Qs(I) 7/3

27 RCP; 13 MCP• Trg: 8 BMP: 4 •Cost 684 / 102.6

29 HTKS1x6 Acx6 Dzx1 Ex3

**TAK'SUAT**-class FT6(AC)60 HSTL 10

3 S1x3Acx3H(IcIc)(Hx14)(IcIc)(Hx14)(CHS2)(BbL)(IcIc)Qs(IcIc) 4

31 RCP; 29 MCP• Trg: 1 •Cost 545 / 40.9

46 HTKS1x3 Acx3

**BIEL'TAN**-class BS385 HSTL 10

0 S0x18Acx27ZH(BbS)RcFRcQFDiFRcFRcFRcMgc(M3)FDzLhQ(?2)(!2)DzF 0

75 RCP; 25 MCP• Trg: 4 BMP: 4 Tem -2 •Cost 1419 / 71.0

58 HTKS0x18 Acx27 Dzx2 Dix1 Fx6 Rcx5 Mgcx1

**QWEEMHARG**-class SS1362 HSTL 10

0Sx100Ax100Z(BbL)H(QO)19(RcFWaP)5Xr(RcWaH)5(V24)(RcWa)5(RcDiWaP)5(M8)(FDz)3

Mg20(M8)(SY9)10(?2)(!2)FDzFDzLhLhLhQLh0

1256 RCP; 744 MCP• Trg: 17 BMP: 4 Tem -2 •Cost 11490 / 117.8

470 HTKSx100 Ax100 Dzx5 Dix5 Fx10 Px10 Wax20 Rcx20 Mgcx20 Vx24

**29.07 Tangri Confederacy Fleet Command**

**SUL'DREUL**-class CV(AC)AM(2)17 XO Racks85 HSTL 10

1 S1x15Acx12ZH(BbS)QQQVx18(II)Vx18Q(III)DiDiDi(II)MgcMgc(III)DzDzDz(?2)Xr(II)LhQ(III) 6/3

80 RCP; 20 MCP; 36 FCP• Trg: 1 BMP: 4 •Cost 2222 / 333.3

97 HTKS1x15 Acx12 Dzx3 Dix3 Vx36

**SUL'KAPA**-class CVL(AC)AM(2)12 XO Racks60 HSTL 10

1 S1x9Acx6ZH(BbS)QsQQVx12Di(II)(II)Vx12Mgc(II)DzDz(II)DiXr(II)(?2)LhQ(II) 6/3

57 RCP; 13 MCP; 24 FCP• Trg: 1 BMP: 4 •Cost 1479 / 221.9

66 HTKS1x9 Acx6 Dzx2 Dix2 Vx24

**MYN'TRUK**-class CLE(AC)AM(2)9 XO Racks45 HSTL 10

1 S1x9Acx9ZH(BbS)(I)(II)DiDiDiDiDi(I)DzDzDzDzDzDz(II)(M7)(I)(?2)LhQ(II) 6/3

41 RCP; 9 MCP• Trg: 8 BMP: 4 •Cost 1251 / 187.7

44 HTKS1x9 Acx9 Dzx6 Dix5

**SUL'MILAJ**-class CVE(AC)AM(2)6 XO Racks30 HSTL 10

1 S1x6Acx6ZHQ(I)(I)Vx12(I)(I)Dz(I)Mgc(?2)LhQ(I) 6/3

27 RCP; 23 MCP; 12 FCP• Trg: 1 BMP: 4 •Cost 731 / 109.7

38 HTKS1x6 Acx6 Dzx1 Vx12

**30.01 The Terran-Hragha War, 2385**

The Maynhow warp point was an anomaly, located a full eighteen light-minutes beyond the theoretical maximum range for a red dwarf's warp points. It was not a closed point; it was simply a point no one had ever thought to look for. Possession of this warp point, however, gave the Hragha a priceless, unknown access to an uninhabited but heavily traveled warp line rich with prizes to be plundered.

Even better, the far end of the Tangri warp link lay in the Qweemharg system claimed _in toto _by the Hragha Horde. This system was already home to a hostile-environment Hragha colony, as well as to a blossoming space station.

A request for carrier support from the Tangri Confederation Fleet Command, however, led to virtual partnership with the Confederation government. This was an unlooked-for arrangement, which spelled eventual disaster. Still, for several months everything went well for the Tangri raiding fleet under the Hragha commander Ulvycx. Until, that is, Captain Owen Hafezi's Task Group 23.1 sailed into a…

**30.01.1 Massacre at Maynhow **

**(First Battle of Maynhow, April 7, 2385)**

TG 23.1, TFN (CPT Owen Hafezi)

1 SHOKAKU (A)-class CVL: Intrepid (flag); ammo288 fM3a, 288 fRb, 96 fL2, 96 fG, 48 fLs, 48 f?2, 24 fXr; 24 F5(G/2Li)

2 BLACK PRINCE (C)-class CL: Agano, Ajax; ammo140 SM2b:h, 60 AFM3

6 JOHNSTON (A)-class DD: Ferret, Lamprey, Lioness, Stork, Stagbeetle, Hornworm; ammo140 SM2b:h, 60 AFM3

Convoy HY-112

2 FT-9

6 FT-7

12 FT-5

TG 5, CFC (CDR Sartaz, CFCN)

1 SUL'DREUL-class CV: A (flag); ammo432 fM2, 432 fRa, 108 fL, 108 fG, 72 fLs; 24 F2(L), 12 F3(GG)

2 SUL'KAPA-class CVL: A, B; ammo216 fM2, 216 fRa, 48 fL, 48 fG, 48 fLs; 18 F2(L), 6 F3(GG)

3 MYN'TRUK-class CLE: A, B, C

Raid 7, Hragha Horde (Raid CDR Ulvycx)

2 LEHN'HAVOK-class BC: A (flag), B; ammo40 SBMa, 50 CMa

3 GHUN'TAMMO-class CA: A, B, C

3 MYN'DAHAD-class CL: A, B, C

6 KRE'MONAJ-class DD: A, B, C, D, E, F

6 TAK'SUAT-class FT6: A, B, C, D, E, F

System set-up: See Maynhow system sheet.

Special Rules:

All Terran ships begin play 30 LM from the primary at a bearing of '9', en-route to WP 2. 6 F5, fitted with 2 fLs and 1 fXr, are at 112 LM from the primary, bearing '2'. They have six hours of life-support remaining. Terran ships (and any CDs launched) may only leave the system via WP 1 or 2.

All Tangri ships begin play in the same system hex as the Type I planet 67 LM from the primary, using the bulk of the planet to hide from TG 23.1 and the recon fighters. The Tangri are undetectable until they move at least 1 interception hex from the planet. Tangri forces can only leave the system from WP 3.

TFN ships' XO racks have 1 EDM3 and the rest of the capacity filled with SM2-h. CFC ships have full loads of EDM on their XOs. Hragha ships, except the BCs, have ADMs; the BCs have SBMs on their XO racks.

TFN ships with a boatbay have a single cutter. The freighters and all Tangri ships except the FT6 have a single shuttle. The Tangri FT6 have 3 st in their boatbay.

Intrepid is an Elite ship. All ships with an '' by their names are Crack. All other ships are Average. No ship or small craft may ram.

Victory Conditions:

Score 1 VP for each point of damage to a warship, and add 1/3 the HS in VP for each destroyed ship. Add 1 VP to the Tangri total for each H captured (not destroyed). Add 1 VP for each fighter destroyed.

If at least 1 Terran warship escapes, the TFN player gets a 20 VP bonus. If at least 1 Terran warship AND 1 Terran freighter escape, the TFN player gets a total bonus of 50 VP. If no freighter escapes, the Tangri get 20 bonus VP. If NO Terran ship escapes, the Tangri get 50 total bonus VP.

**Interlude: **Captain Hafezi's entire command and every freighter in Convoy HY-112 was captured or destroyed by Commander Ulvycx's forces. However, TG 23.1 took one CA, two CLs, one DD, and 21 fighters with them, in addition to damaging both BCs and one CVL. In the course of the engagement, TG 23.1 fired every available courier drone through its entry warp point. The natural assumption made by the Tangri was that the information in those drones would reach TFN HQ and lead to the arrival of a powerful TFN task force in Maynhow.

Accordingly, the Hragha Horde and its attached CFC units withdrew to Maynhow's outer reaches, prepared to evade indefinitely from beyond detection range if the transit of any substantial TFN force was detected. Three months passed, however, without the arrival of a punitive TFN force. Since Tangri intelligence sources had pinpointed a TFN fleet base within 45 days' travel of Maynhow, Commander Ulvycx decided that Captain Hafezi's drones must either have not reached their destination or not have contained sufficient data for Maynhow to be pinpointed as the system in which the raids had taken place.

So, in July, Ulvycx allowed his command to return to its ambush role in Maynhow, with the provision that if a superior TFN escort accompanied the next convoy, the Raiding Force would avoid action. Despite Ulvycx's convictions, the TFN had, in fact, received Hafezi's drones, and the ONI, finally accepting that a Tangri raiding force was at the root of their losses, convinced the Strategy Board to permit the use of Battle Fleet units with cloaking ECM in order to set a trap for Ulvycx and Sartaz.

While waiting for the Battle Fleet units to reach the sector, the local fleet base took eight FT-9 freighters in hand to be converted into anti-fighter "Q-ships". They also converted 6 Sand Fly CVEs from some Johnston-class DDs that they had available, to further surprise the Tangri. Thus it was that in August of 2341, Force Commander Ulvycx detected a convoy of eight fat freighters, escorted by nine CA/CLs, fifteen DDs, and one CVL. He considered this a substantial upgrading of Captain Hafezi's ill-fated task group, but hardly a threat to his own powerfully reinforced command. Ulvycx formed his estimate of the opposing force, and moved to the attack.

**30.01.2 Tiger in a trap**

**(Second Battle of Maynhow, August 23, 2385)**

TF 22, TFN (VADM Mohandus Jackson)

TG 22.1, TFN (RADM Tamara O'Higgins)

1 SHOKAKU (A)-class CVL: Hiryu (TG flag); ammo288 fM3a, 288 fRb, 96 fL2, 96 fG, 48 fLs, 48 f?2, 24 fXr; 24 F5(G/2Li)

6 SAND FLY (B)-class CVE: Barfly, Beetle, Bumblebee, Flea, Mosquito, Wasp; ammo144 fM3a, 144 fRb, 48 fL2, 48 fG, 24 fLs, 24 f?2, 12 fXr; 12 F5(G/2Li)

6 BULWARK (A)-class CA: Fuji, Revenge, King Edward III, Evstali, Justice, Oregon; ammo200 SM2b:h, 200 AFM3

3 BLACK PRINCE (C)-class CL: Juneau, Scipione Africano, Yahagi; ammo100 SM2b:h, 100 AFM3

9 JOHNSTON (A)-class DD: Carnivore, Wolverine, Puma, Jackal, Kodiak, Leopard Shark, Apis, Coleoptera, Curculio; ammo100 SM2b:h, 100 AFM3

8 FT9(Q)-class DN(FT), Deception, Ruse, Pitfall, Trickster, Magician, Conjurer, Sucker, Trap Play; ammo50 SM2b:h, 150 AFM3

TG 22.2 (RADM Running Fawn Halverson)

1 THOR (C)-class CVA: Raiko (TF flag); ammo432 fM3a, 432 fRb, 144 fL2, 144 fG, 72 fLs, 72 f?2, 36 fXr; 36 F5(G/2Li)

2 BORSOI (B)-class CV: Bulldog, Hellhound; ammo432 fM3a, 432 fRb, 144 fL2, 144 fG, 72 fLs, 72 f?2, 36 fXr; 41 F5(G/2Li)

3 BROADSWORD (C)-class BC: Scimitar (TG flag), Pike, Dirk; ammo100 SM2b:h, 75 AFM3, 10 EDM3

3 DUNKERQUE (C)-class BCR: Arbalest, Javelin, Arrow; ammo30 EDM3, 30 CAM2b:s, 30 SBMb:s2p1:h, 187 CMb:s2p1:h

TG 5, CFC (CDR Sartaz, CFCN)

1 SUL'DREUL-class CV: A (flag); ammo432 fM2, 432 fRa, 108 fL, 108 fG, 72 fLs; 24 F2(L), 12 F3(GG)

4 SUL'KAPA-class CVL: A, B, C, D; ammo216 fM2, 216 fRa, 48 fL, 48 fG, 48 fLs; 18 F2(L), 6 F2(G)

5 MYN'TRUK-class CLE: A, B, C, D, E

Raid 7, Hragha Horde (Raid CDR Ulvycx)

6 LEHN'HAVOK-class BC: A (flag), B, C, D, E, F; ammo40 SBMa, 50 CMa

9 GHUN'TAMMO-class CA: B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J

6 MYN'DAHAD-class CL: C, D, E, F, G, H

15 KRE'MONAJ-class DD: B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P

6 TAK'SUAT-class FT6: A, B, C, D, E, F

System setup: See Maynhow system sheet

Special Rules:

TG 22.1 is placed 31 LM from the primary on a '9' bearing, headed to WP 2. TG 22.2 is placed anywhere between 1 and 5 interception hexes from TG 22.1, but must be closer to the primary than TG 22.1.

Tangri forces are placed within 3 system hexes from TG 22.1. The Tangri MUST commit to launching a fighter strike on the 'convoy' on or before system turn 2. This strike must employ at least 75 of the total fighter strength, with each fighter carrying at least 2 fM2. As soon as any CVE launches fighters or the FT9(Q)s launch AFMs, the Tangri can abort the strike.

The Tangri cannot distinguish the Sand Fly CVEs from the Johnston DDs until they launch fighters. TG 22.2 is cloaked.

The warp points of entry and exit are the same for both sides as in Scenario 1. However, the TFN does NOT know the location of WP 3, and HAS TO allow one Tangri ship to escape to find it.

TG 22.1 has one EDM3 and a max load of SM2:h on it's XO racks. TG 22.2 has full loads of SBM:s:h. CFC ships have full loads of EDM on their XOs. Hragha ships, except the BCs, have ADMs; the BCs have SBMs on their XO racks.

TFN ships with boatbays have a single cutter. Tangri ships have a single shuttle, except the FT6, which have three shuttles each. No ship or small craft may ram.

All TFN vessels except the FT9(Q) are Crack. Tangri ships with a '' by their names are also Crack. All other ships, including the FT9(Q) are Average.

Victory Conditions

VPs are scored normally as in Scenario 1 with the following changes and additions. Each Tangri fighter killed is worth ½ point. Each TFN fighter killed is worth one point. Each internal hit scored on a TFN CV is worth one additional point. Each Tangri ship larger than a DD that successfully escapes through WP 3 is worth a bonus of 30 points to the Tangri player.

**Interlude: **Following the virtual annihilation of Force Commander Ulvycx's ships in Maynhow, the TFN brought up the heavier ships, which had been waiting one system away. The Hragha Horde's ships had fought to the death rather than flee and reveal the location of their secret warp point, but the CFC units had put preservation of force above protection of an open (and hence detectable) warp point's location.

As a result, two of Force Commander Sartaz's CVLs and one of his CLEs managed to escape destruction (though at a cost of abandoning their strikegroups) by dashing through the warp point. The TFN had declined to follow with their strikegroups, which were sadly depleted by the spirited Tangri defense. Plus, the Terrans had no capital ships to give support. Within four days, however, the heavy elements of TF 22 had arrived, and Admiral Jackson was prepared to launch his assault against Force Commander Hynyku (Ulvycx's successor) and the resilient Force Commander Sartaz's CFC reserve.

**30.01.3 A Hragha's lot is not a happy one **

**(Battle of Qweemharg, August 31, 2385)**

TF 22, TFN (VADM Mohandus Jackson)

TG 22.1, TFN (RADM Liang Han)

3 HORATIO SPRUANCE (A)-class MT: Andrew F. Prescott (TF flag), Andre Dushane, Eleanor Janacek; ammo50 AFMc, 30 EDM3, 50 CAM2b:s2, 120 SBMb:s2p1:h, 200 CMb:s2p1:h

3 MOUNT HOOD (C)-class DN: Blanc, Niitaka (TG flag), Mustagh Ata; ammo30 EDM3, 16 CAM2b:s2, 48 SBMb:s2p1:h, 82 CMb:s2p1:h

5 DUNKERQUE (C)-class BCR: Arbalest , Arrow , Dart, Boomerang, Javelin ; ammo30 EDM3, 30 CAM2b:s2, 70 SBMb:s2p1:h, 137 CMb:s2p1:h

1 THETIS (B)-class BCR(C): Onager; ammo20 EDM3, 20 CAM2b:s2, 30 SBMb:s2p1:h, 112 CMb:s2p1:h

3 BULWARK (A)-class CA: Hibernia, Rhode Island, Regina Elena; ammo: 280 SM2b:h, 120 AFM3

6 JOHNSTON (A)-class DD: Tasmanian Devil, Dingo, Gyrefalcon, Gannet, Sabretooth, Shrew; ammo140 SM2b:h, 60 AFM3

TG 22.2 (RADM Running Fawn Halverson)

1 THOR (C)-class CVA: Raiko (TG flag); ammo432 fM3a, 432 fRb, 144 fL2, 144 fG, 72 fLs, 72 f?2, 36 fXr; ? F5(G/2Li)

3 BORSOI (B)-class CV: Hellhound , Direhound, Baskerville; ammo432 fM3a, 432 fRb, 144 fL2, 144 fG, 72 fLs, 72 f?2, 36 fXr; /41/41 F5(G/2Li)

3 SHOKAKU (A)-class CVL: Bearn, Hiryu , Illustrious; ammo288 fM3a, 288 fRb, 96 fL2, 96 fG, 48 fLs, 48 f?2, 24 fXr; 24/24 F5(G/2Li)

3 BROADSWORD (C)-class BC: Scimitar , Longsword, Broadsword; ammo125 SM2b:h, 50 AFM3, 10 EDM3

2 BULWARK (A)-class CA: Duncan, Asahi; ammo280 SM2b:h, 120 AFM3

12 JOHNSTON (A)-class DD: Barracuda, I. M. Weasel, Fox, Badger, Tiger Stark, Wildcat, Chigger, Earwig, Stinger, Moth, Spider, Barbel; ammo140 SM2b:h, 60 AFM3

TG 22.3 (RADM Tamara O'Higgins)

6 JOHNSTON (A)-class DD: Stoat, Merlin, Coyote, Shrike, Hyena, Timber Wolf; ammo140 SM2b:h, 60 AFM3

TG 22.3 also contains all surviving TFN units from Scenario 2 that are not included in TG 22.1 or TG 22.2. See Special Rule 3 for damage from Scenario 2.

QWEEMHARG SYSTEM DEFENSE COMMAND

(Horde CDR Hynyku, Hragha Horde)

1 QWEEMHARG-class SS: Station 1 (SDC flag); ammo1260 SMa, 1170 CMa, 416 fM2, 256 fRa, 256 fL, 256 fG, 208 fLs; 24 F2(L)

2 BIEL'TAN-class BS3: A, B; ammo100 CMa

CFC contingent (CDR Sartaz, CFCN)

3 SUL'KAPA-class CVL: E, F, G; ammo216 fM2, 216 fRa, 48 fL, 48 fG, 48 fLs; 18 F2(L), 6 F2(G)

3 SUL'MILAJ-class CVE: A, B, C; ammo144 fM2, 144 fRa, 36 fL, 36 fG, 24 fLs; 12 F2(L)

1 MYN'TRUK-class CLE: F

The CFC contingent also contains all intact carriers and escorts from TG 5 that escaped Maynhow. The Tangri player selects a flagship for Sartaz before the scenario starts. See Special Rule 3 for damage from Scenario 2.

QWEEMHARG MOBILE DEFENSE FORCE

(MDF CDR Duvancyk)

4 LEHN'HAVOK-class BC: G (MDF flag), H, I, J; ammo40 SBMa, 50 CMa

3 GHUN'TAMMO-class CA: K, L, M

8 MYN'DAHAR-class CL: I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P

12 KRE'MONAJ-class DD: Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z, AA, BB

The HMDF also contains all intact Raid 7 escapees from Scenario 2. See Special Rule 3 for damage from Scenario 2.

System setup: See Qweemharg system sheet

Special Rules:

TFN forces may only enter and exit through WP 1. Since the TFN does NOT have grav data (even if they follow a Tangri ship through in Scenario 2, they do NOT have the Science Instruments available to map the WP), Rule 03.06.01 will apply.

Tangri units may only exit the system via WP 2.

ALL damaged survivors from Scenario 2 have only repaired shields. TFN ships are designated by the '' icon by their name. If players wish, the ships may be repaired by Rule 05.02 Emergency Repairs.

All survivors from Scenario 2 have fully restocked their ammunition from a fleet collier (TFN) or from the Qweemharg SS (Tangri/CFC). TFN carriers that survive Scenario 2 only have the fighters they ended the scenario with. The CFC have 36 F2(L) to replace fighters lost in Maynhow.

Tangri ships may be set-up anywhere in the Qweemharg system. No more than 25 of the CFC's surviving fighter strength may be deployed as a CAP on the warp point, if desired. The TFN decides on their assault order before the Tangri set-up. If the TFN wishes, they can try to probe the WP with the pn2 that the MTs carry. If so, the TFN is made aware of the Tangri deployment, and the Tangri get 6 turns to try to activate and maneuver. This probe does NOT give the TFN grav data. The TFN has available every ship of TF 22 except the FT9(Q). The TFN has NO SBMHAWKs available.

TFN XO racks are loaded with CAM2:s for the MT and SD, EDM3 for all carriers, and 1 EDM3 + SM2:h for all other ships. Tangri carriers also have full loads of EDM, Hragha BCs have full loads of SBMs, and all other Tangri ships have ADMs.

Tangri ships may not ram.

Victory Conditions

The Tangri player wins only if he can maintain at least 10 SY modules intact aboard the SS.

The TFN player wins a tactical victory if 9 or less SY modules survive AND the TFN player controls the system by having the last ship with operable weapons in the system.

The TFN player wins a decisive victory if he destroys the entire SS and successfully withdraws at least 50 (by MC cost count) of the total force committed to the attack, regardless of damage.

Any other result is a draw.

**Final interlude: **TF 22 attacked, leading with the 3 MT and 3 SD. TFNS Andrew Prescott, the first monitor through, took energy beam damage up to the second engine room, but all the Hragha ships were vaporized within one minute. After the MT's datalink stabilized, they salvoed 84 CAM2 and 30 HET2 and blew apart all 12 DD in one salvo. The SDs vaporized the CAs and CLs, then concentrated AFMc and AFM3 fire from the MTs, SDs, BCRs and BCs wiped out the CFC fighter swarm. The CFC carriers lingered just too long enough, and were destroyed by the BCR datagroup. Sending TFNS Andrew Prescott back to Maynhow, TF 22 continued to the planet; TG 22.1 stood off at SBM range while TG 22.2 launched an Alpha Strike of fighters and TF 22 destroyed the Hragha SS. The Hragha Horde never preyed on TFN shipping again, preferring prey with less teeth.

**SYSTEM DATA FORMS**

**SYSTEM ID #:0200DATE SYSTEM GENERATED:01012205**

**SYSTEM NAME:MAYNHOWEMPIRE: Terran Federation**

**COMPONENT A PRIMARY TYPE: RED DWARF**

OrbitalPlanetHabitabilityPolitical

RadiusBearingTypeIndexStatusSize

**Planet #1**3 LM9O2

**Planet #2**7 LM3O2

Moon #11 LS6O2

**Planet #3**11 LM2G

Moon #13 LS3O2

**Planet #4**19 LM9I

Moon #12 LS1O2

Moon #23 LS4O2

Moon #35 LS3O2

Moon #46 LS5O2

**Planet #5**35 LM2I

Moon #11 LS3O2

Moon #23 LS2O2

Moon #34 LS6O2

**Planet #6**67 LM10I

Moon #14 LS2O2

**Planet #7**131 LM11I

Moon #11 LM2O2

WPWPWPRadianDistanceDestination

#TypeCapacity #System

184009132 LMTerran Federation

284002108 LMTerran Federation

3930010174 LMQweemharg

**SYSTEM ID #:0201DATE SYSTEM GENERATED:01012205**

**SYSTEM NAME:QWEEMHARGEMPIRE: Tangri Confederation**

**COMPONENT A PRIMARY TYPE: YELLOW**

OrbitalPlanetHabitabilityPolitical

RadiusBearingTypeIndexStatusSize

**Planet #1**3 LM12O2

**Planet #2**6 LM2V

**Planet #3**9 LM8 ST5/N

**Planet #4**12 LM12T4/VRIMPColony (50 PTU)

Moon #12 LS3O2

**Asteroids**27 LM

**Planet #5**51 LM2G

Moon #11 LS3O2

Moon #23 LS5O2

**Planet #6**99 LM1I

Moon #13 LS6O1

**Planet #7**195 LM1I

Moon #15 LS2O1

WPWPWPRadianDistanceDestination

#TypeCapacity #System

1930012138 LMMaynhow

2102009120 LMTangri Confederation

14


End file.
